Etapas
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Todo está conformado por etapas, hasta la más mínima cosa.
1. Intrusa

**¡Hola! jaja, bueno no soy de las que postea muchas historias pero, decidí hacer algo corto para empezar, serán capítulos pequeños donde pienso narrar un poco desde la perspectiva de Jade durante varias cosas de la serie (espero).**

**Espero que les sea de su agrado nwn, y bueno vamos con el primero que se titula "Intrusa" **

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Intrusa**

Mi mundo. Aquel que sólo colinda con cuatro fríos muros de hielo. Es mi espacio, mi lugar, mi reino hierático. Nada puede entrar en él. Mi comportamiento escinda cualquier lazo que quiera incrustarse con fuerza… o eso creí.

La soledad ha sido mi confidente durante toda mi vida, la cual, es muy versátil. Miles de personas rasgan mis murallas intentando introducirse, conocerme, conquistarme y muchas otras cosas estúpidas que ingenuamente creen que lograran a lo largo del tiempo. Les tengo malas noticias, eso nunca pasará.

La nieve cae a mis pies mientras mi cuerpo reposa en un gélido banco de madera. La materia gris no les alcanza para ver más allá de mi fúnebre mirada. Mi alma rota no es capaz de distinguir con aprecio las sombras de muchos de ellos, pero está claro que tampoco hago un esfuerzo en enfocarlos directamente. Quizás mi indiferencia esté relacionada con la mediocridad, pero estoy casi segura que a nadie le interesaría, ni siquiera a mí misma.

Él fue capaz de entrar en mi terreno, él fue capaz de mirarme como alguien especial, alguien a quien podría amar atrevidamente y no lo negaré, fue un acto de valentía suprema. Creí que al fin alguien derrumbaría mi recinto divino pero cual equivocada estuve, sólo prometió ser alguien más que juraba cambiar mi perspectiva. No me mal interpreten, él destrababa aquella puerta de orgullo para que mi fragilidad pudiera salir a la luz, para que mi cuerpo sintiera nuevamente que estaba vivo, que podía concebir un sinfín de emociones caóticas que me hacían hacer cosas que nunca en mi vida me había atrevido a hacer, pero al final del camino resultó ser una simple ilusión. Siempre era lo mismo, el cansado de mí, ¿Qué había pasado con aquel muchacho testarudo que por nada se daba por vencido? Evidentemente se había desvanecido y con ello la grieta comenzó a cerrarse nuevamente.

Mi sátira se había convertido en una función de espectadores, no había protagonista, sólo estaba yo. Mi vida comenzó a irrumpir en la monotonía cotidiana junto a él. Sí, no pude dejarle a pesar de las circunstancias, él me brindaba de la seguridad que yo carecía, y con esa creencia, dejé que el día tras día se abriera paso rápidamente ante mi presencia. No tardé en darme cuenta de su falso comportamiento, era capaz de besar cualquier boca y poco le interesaba lo que podía llegar a pensar, tal fue el caso de aquel día tan lleno de abundantes sorpresas.

―Kilos de besos―comentó la joven latina de cabello castaño mientras sonreía coquetamente.

―Lo probaré―dijo él acercándose emprendiendo un corto beso.

En ese momento mi mirada reflejó la fuerte llamarada que escupía todo mi cuerpo, era cierto, quizás él ya no me interesaba tanto de esa forma, pero seguía siendo mío y no dejaría que se burlaran de mí por creer que una chica cualquiera me lo había podido arrebatar.

Aún recuerdo la pesadez que sentí y la fuerte ventisca que azotó en todo mi universo. Mi orgullo había podido más que mi sentido común y con ello nació aquella máscara de chica enamorada. Nadie lo notaria, después de todo, soy una estupenda actriz.

A partir de aquel día tuve una nueva distracción, la cual tenía un patético nombre, Victoria Vega o Tori Vega. Era perfecto, por fin tenía un nuevo juguete con el cual podía descargar toda mi rabia y necesidad de ser mezquina, y aquí entre nos, la niña parecía ser algo… masoquista. Lo que me brindaba una mayor satisfacción.

Su determinación era algo digno de valorar, algo que jamás pude decirle y que a simple vista no podría haber sido bien visto, ya que yo la detestaba desde lo profundo de mi podrido corazón. Sin embargo, no refuto que en algunas ocasiones busqué su ayuda. Pero como todo, sólo fue por conveniencia.

Mi padre siempre repetía que tomara lo que necesitara y huyera cual cleptómano. Dócil y fingiendo demencia. Quizás no era profesional, pero me ofrecía un viaje corto como un común aprieta y afloja, en donde la única lastimada era la otra persona. Pero llegó un momento en que me obsesioné completamente y sin darme cuenta unos pies desviaron mi rostro que había estado clavado en la nieve durante años.

Entonces la vi, un jovial cuerpo color canela, una sonrisa incluso más blanca que el manto que cubría el suelo, unos ojos café chocolate que conectaba perfectamente con su color de cabello. Ella, Victoria, estaba frente a mí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunté torpemente por la sorpresa.

―Quiero ser tu amiga, Jade.

Blasfemias

―Largo, este lugar es mi lugar―braveé molesta ante su intrusión.

―No.

¿Cuál terca podía ser una persona? Ya lo había vivido, disfrutaría sin duda del cómo su espíritu fallecería lentamente en su guerra tan inútil.

Dicen por ahí que no debes subestimar a una persona. Quizás… fuera de toda advertencia, ella pudiera ser quien derrita todas mis paredes, y porque no, hacerme sentir nuevamente sin la necesidad de un disfraz.

* * *

**Es pequeño lo sé iré actualizando conforme vaya avanzando c: saludos**


	2. Mascota

**Holi, bueno, aquí traigo este otro, espero que les agrade y bueno, supongo que algunos tendrán algunas dudas xD jajajajaj pero bueno, ¡Muchas gracias Marilin hermosa! gracias por tu lindo review, me agrada que te haya parecido lindo, espero que este también ¡Muchos besos para ti hermosa! ¡Eres muy amable!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**#01**

**Mascota**

A veces el cristal refleja sanamente lo que uno es en ese instante, pero puedo asegurarles que ella jamás se ha visto como tal cuando emprende su desconocida rutina matutina. Yo la miraba de esa forma. No era un secreto para nadie, incluso la academia lo sabía, y como era de esperarse, yo, Jade West, dí a conocer su rol dentro de mi cabeza desde el primer día.

―Sikowitz ¿podrías decirle a ésta amateur que los perros no hablan?―le dije con sencillez―, ¿y que no andan en dos pies?―acentué profundizando con superioridad mientras le dirigía a la chica una mirada de desagrado.

Lo sé, quizás haberme aprovechado de la autoridad que el maestro poseía era de cobardes, pero haría mucho más fácil la tarea de amaestrarla y cerrar cualquier salida de escape. Además, Sikowitz para mí era menos que un docente y más que un instructor. Era un escalafón intermedio que indirectamente me brindaba un acceso a casi todo.

― ¡Sikowitz!―exclamé al darme cuenta que me ignoraba.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una sonrisa de triunfo sobre mi rostro. Lo sabía, ya que al mirar el rostro de ella se había manifestado dentro de sus retinas brillantes. Después, ella imitó a cual perro callejero y lo que venía después seguramente jamás se lo esperó; una cascada de cafeína que se impregnó en su cabeza y vestimenta. Yo había ganado.

― ¿Cuál es el problema, perro?―cuestioné mirando su semblante quebrado.

Una vez que ella cruzó la puerta sonreí inocentemente. Por segunda vez, le di a entender quien tenía un vasto control sobre la situación.

Cualquiera se hubiera encerrado a llorar por un par de semanas, eso era lo que sucedía regularmente. Pero ella no lo hizo.

_**Interesante**_

Fue la primera palabra que vino a mi mente al mirarla nuevamente de pie ante mi presencia. Realmente era obstinada o eso quería aparentar, pero muy dentro de mí admitía que el juego se ponía entretenido conforme avanzaba, quizás tenía más trucos de los que yo hubiera podido imaginar pero ¿no es eso lo que hace a una mascota atractiva?

Realmente su repertorio llegó a impresionarme hasta cierto punto, ¿pero qué tan buena era lidiando con problemas ajenos?

―Si tú fueras mi novia―inició Beck con claro ejemplo apuntando con ambas manos a la chica latina.

―Gran inicio de pregunta―solté sarcástica con una media sonrisa. Noté que ella sólo rodó los ojos.

― ¿A ti te molestaría que fuera amigo de Alyssa Vaughn?

― Qué importa lo que ella crea―dije molesta restándole importancia, ya que seguramente ella lo negaría sólo para fastidiarme.

―Esa idea no me fascinaría―dijo Tori un poco nerviosa.

El ser manejable a la vista no era algo que curiosamente notaba en todas las personas, pero en ella fue fácil, ya que aquello transpiraba por cada milímetro de su morena piel. Entonces fue cuando decidí probarlo, definitivamente me arriesgaría.

A los ojos de muchos pudiera parecer estúpido, no era algo que realmente consintiera, pero sería una ocasión perfecta y quizás… irrepetible.

―Lo nuestro es historia―solté neutral mirando el rostro del chico canadiense.

―Jade―escuché decir a Vega a uno de mis costados.

Demasiada confianza, diría yo. Mucha, para mi mal gusto.

El actuar es una particularidad encantadora, pero ello se atenúa cuando la catadura se asoma en tu rostro. Es algo que eh aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, mi familia es un teatro bastante empírico que impulsa la necesidad de adaptación a cualquier escenario. Y este, sin duda lo era.

Beck hizo justo lo que yo pensé y recité mentalmente. Bastante predecible.

El tener que buscar a Victoria no fue nada cómodo. El tener que plantear mi visita tampoco lo fué. El mirar como doblegó sus manos para ayudarme a **volver con Beck **definitivamente fue un detonador.

―… Alguien tiene que arreglarla―dije en voz quebrada con un cometa en mi mano moviéndome inquieta en mi lugar.

―Y… ¿pretendes que la arregle yo?―cuestionó Vega mirándome incrédula.

― ¡Olvídate de esto!―exclamé tirando el objeto en cuestión al suelo.

―Yo, lamento la ruptura Jade―dijo con desinterés.

De acuerdo, la claridad jamás había sido algo que me ha caracterizado, pero tengo bastantes coartadas para gente como ella. Y como Nostradamus, la profecía se cumplió en un plazo aceptable.

El soborno alcanzó el precio esperado, y tal como fueron mis palabras jamás se cumplieron. El tener a una persona más dentro del círculo no me resultaba malo. Lo infernal venía después.

Muchos creen que el hecho de tener una mascota implica la sumisión por ésta, pero, para su dueño, involucra atención. La cual inconscientemente nació hace tiempo.

Aunque claro, siendo yo la persona implicada eso jamás se vería como tal. Ni siquiera con Cat era evidente, mucho menos lo sería con la molestia de la cachorra de Victoria Vega.

Sé lo que piensan, una cosa es cohabitar y otra muy diferente es el sentir. Era sencillo. Pelear y mordernos nuestras pedanterías mutuamente, en esa se había convertido nuestra rutina.

― ¿No piensas irte? Ya te eh herido demasiado Vega―comenté sin interés mientras mis ojos se clavaban en su rostro perforándolo.

― ¿Qué son las heridas superficiales?―debatió plantando su vista a la cubierta fría que cubría sus pies.

― Es un punto de vista, bastante interesante.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que este les haya agradado, espero poner otro pronto, claro si ustedes me lo permiten si no, díganmelo xD jajajaja saludos a todos, gracias por leer.**


	3. Obediencia

**¡Hola! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi jaja, bueno. Les dejo el capítulo y abajo les respondo sus reviews, espero que les agrade. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**# 02**

**Obediencia**

Golosinas. A Cat le encantan las golosinas. Son como drogas que embrutecen su habladuría incoherente. Un premio ambiguo que puede venir en cualquier presentación de un esplendoroso color chillante. Su procedencia no importa, siempre y cuando aquellos endulcen sus delicados labios.

Ella es feliz con sólo eso.

Es la recompensa ideal ante sus ojos. Tan simple y escueta.

Siendo mi primera mascota, Cat se convirtió en mi conejillo de indias mucho tiempo atrás, poniendo a prueba su sencilla personalidad tierna e inocente, obteniendo como resultado la aprobación de su estrecho acercamiento a mi persona.

Tal vez el cariño que ella me profesaba no era correspondido como tal, pero tenía claro que sí podía confiar en su sinceridad. Jamás ha sido buena para mentir y disfrazar verdades, y eso, de cierta manera, la volvía una persona transparente.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Bueno, odio las prendas peligrosas, aunque a mí me encante vestirlas. Y aunque ella sea una persona que estime, no fue capaz de adentrarse hasta lo profundo de mi órbita. Admitámoslo, la niña es demasiado despistada e impasible ¿por qué ella querría que yo le abriera más espacio del que ya posee? Es totalmente disparatado, además de no necesitarlo.

Debo admitir que su humildad es algo que eh envidiado en ciertos aspectos. Siendo ella tan cálida y yo tan gélida. Siendo ella tan pasiva y yo voraz. Llena con tan poco su vacío, y yo necesito ahogarme en mi egoísmo para lograr tranquilizar aquel espacio que lentamente se ha convertido en un hoyo negro sin final.

Nadie sabe que es lo que realmente me hace **feliz**, ya que siempre mi despreció ha fluido por cada partícula de mi cuerpo e incluso de mi voz.

Muchos piensan que el sufrimiento de otros es el alimento de mi ego. Cual equivocados están. Pero siendo franca, es la única coraza que me resguarda del miedo a que alguien finalmente me encuentre.

_Angustia a ser descubierta. _Creo que es lo que define tan bien mi situación actual.

_El temblor debe sacudir a la otra persona, no a mí._

La recompensa de ser hija de un magnate hombre de negocios me ha convertido en una fugitiva de la vida social. Mil caras trabajadas en velo de seda que no transmiten más que hipocresía y resentimiento. Rivalidad y rencor.

La creciente prospera engordando con avaricia. Sólo yo mantengo esperanza de que él algún día apruebe lo que soy. Ya que no soy de su complacencia y postura.

Los gustos y personalidades son los distintivos que nos separan, y a la vez, inconscientemente nos unen. Un enigma paradójico para quienes no logran entablar un conocimiento hacia otra persona, pues no es capaz de descubrir lo que les hace esbozar siquiera una sonrisa.

El cumplimiento traía consigo un jugoso banquete donde el platillo principal era mí cariño. Pero él jamás tuvo tiempo de atenderme.

Beck por otro lado dispuso de mi cuerpo por un largo tiempo. Esa era la retribución que muy en el fondo sabía que él ansiaba y soñaba constantemente, ya que lo había atrapado un par de veces en plena masturbación surtido con mi nombre de plantilla.

Sin embargo, las cosas se habían convertido en algo aburrido, tanto, que mi lívido decayó hasta el suelo. No era lo mismo, yo no era la misma. Incluso llegué a usar hasta el más estúpido de los pretextos para evitar tener alguna que otra noche de intimidad con él.

Tal fue aquella cinta en el patético videoblog del chico afro llamado Robbie Shappiro.

― ¿Por favor si? Será divertido―comentó Beck mientras volteaba a mirarme. Ambos estábamos en su auto.

―No―dije en tono desanimado.

― ¿Por qué no?―preguntó nuevamente.

― Porque no me bañé esta mañana, comí atún en el almuerzo y…―me corté al percatarme que no estábamos solos― ¡hay alguien grabándonos atrás!―grité y después ambos comenzamos a gritarle a un chico rubio mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Una persona lleno mi cabeza en ese instante. Vega. Ella había tenido la culpa, puesto que le había dado la brillante idea de hablar de la vida de los estudiantes al chico del títere.

El que él hubiese ventilado aquello me hizo sentir como las mujeres que asisten a las reuniones de mi padre. Realmente indignada y con desliz de deshonra. Quizás yo no era tan diferente de ellas como creí.

Y aquí el punto se parte para entrar en tema dialéctico en mi contra, el cual es célebre por su característica popularidad. **Tori Vega.**

Sinceramente me tomé demasiados disgustos en intentar conocerla, cosa que Beck notó al instante ¿Por qué yo me tomaba tanta molestia en saber sobre ella? Sencillo, buscaba su punto débil y así poder tener su sumisión absoluta. Ya saben, ella era mi nueva mascota. Por ello debía saber qué tipo de recompensa exigía.

No tarde en hacer una lista imaginaria de cosas que indirectamente eran de su agrado. Como dije anteriormente la chica no era muy compleja, por lo que amenazarla con mis tijeras le llenaba de temor y erizaba sus vellos cual puercoespín. Quizás no necesitaba darle algo para poseer su obediencia.

Una jugada hábil para alguien como yo, además de citar algunas escenas de películas que impresionantemente la volvían vulnerable.

Pero… jamás imaginé que del temor pasaría a la confrontación volviéndose todo una contradicción en mí pecho. Y a decir verdad, y sin esperarlo, gracias a ella mi esperanza aumentó considerablemente aquel día que quedó grabado en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

El día en que mi padre asistió formalmente a una de mis obras, la cual fue posible gracias al financiamiento que Vega había conseguido. Ella estuvo conmigo en cada movimiento de su construcción y su ejecución. Nadie más. Ni siquiera Beck.

Y no pude evitarlo, algo se quebró corriendo la cortina revelando el odio de mi padre hacia mí. Reviviendo en mi mente la escena de su negación al querer dedicarme a la escritura.

Pero… si él comprendía el contexto ineludible, lograría entender que lo necesito para sentirme viva, para no estar extraviada en un frío pozo. Si, ese montaje era un reflejo de mi necesidad fraternal.

Necesitaba un gesto, una mueca, una palabra, lo que fuera. Y lo conseguí. Finalmente un espacio considerable se había cubierto dentro de mi abismo. Así debe sentirse el estar _feliz._

Aquello tuvo un precio, y ahí fue cuando supe cuál era su demanda.

― Ven aquí, dale un abrazo a Tori―comentó extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

No pude evitar sonreír. Me sentía diferente y así tal cual, la abracé.

De verdad esta chica era demasiado manejable, dócil y obediente. Pero eso no implicó mi total simpatía.

La rebeldía siguió después. Debía apretarle la correa o comenzaría a morder mi mano. Avanzaba rápido para ser una chica que tenía poco de conocer. Sin embargo, me descuidé torpemente… Ella había comenzado a conocerme sin darme cuenta y con ello se liberó pasando a ser mi rival.

Pero… la búsqueda de afecto siguió latente en su rostro.

El sonido de sus dedos resonó en sus tímpanos. Ella seguía de pie.

― Así que, mis golpes son superficiales…―dije mientras le miraba a los ojos.

―Duelen, pero golpeas arrepentida.

―Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada―comenté con soberbia mientras apretaba mi quijada. Comenzaba a molestarme.

― De acuerdo, es obvio que tomas lo que necesitas y desechas… pero no me has desechado.

― Por supuesto que no, los juguetes aunque sean viejos pueden servir de vez en cuando―solté sarcástica. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

― Gracias por hacerme saber que aun necesitas de mí― dijo mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Mierda. Había caído en su juego de palabras.

* * *

**Bueno, se que este no tuvo tanto enfoque en las dos, pero quiero hacer alusión a diferentes cosas que pueden afectar el progreso x3 y bueno, aquí les respondo:**

**Marilin: **Bueno, en realidad no tenia pensado un fic de capítulos largos, pero lo tendré en mente x/3 muchas gracias hermosa por escribirme, siempre es un gusto leerte y me alegra que te guste.

**Nunzio Guerrero: **Lo se, puede llegar a confundir, estoy pensando quizás hacer alusión a los capítulos antes de que empiecen a leer pero creo que en este no habra problema... creo jaja me alegra que te guste y espero que este también lo haga.

**Mica: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este también te agrade x3! ¡saludos!

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Rival

**¡Hola! parece ser que llego un poco tarde jaja, pero es que el trabajo ya comenzó hace unos días xD en fin. A lo que voy, este capítulo no hace referencia a ningún capitulo de la serie, es sólo una pequeña discusión de ambas. Espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

**#04 Rival**

Miedo. Respeto. Ignorancia por así decirlo, eran los sentimientos que mis compañeros expresaban por medio de cualquier acto incoherente cuando mi rostro los encaraba en una pequeña pelea de miradas.

Incluso si apretase sus cuellos no me brindarían una sonrisa sincera.

Los cambios brindan nuevos enigmas que son susceptibles e inquebrantables, trayendo con ellos lo inevitable y lo que en cierto modo esperas paciente fingiendo una cara de sorpresa o represión.

Oprimir **no **es una de mis cualidades. Prefiero la rebeldía. Pero… la denigración ha caído como recipiente con miles de agujas afiladas que desgarran mi deteriorado traje.

La pregunta está abierta a cualquier público que se comprometa a responderla. Tal vez mis cambios de humor se deban a mi propio vacío, y someter intentando rebatir sea lo que abre más profundo la herida.

Ella me lo había comunicado.

―No sé qué es más patético―dije sin interés―. Que creas que te necesito o que realmente no entiendas que sólo te estoy utilizando.

Otra persona _ignorante._

―Me utilizas porque me necesitas―comentó segura de sí misma―no hay otra razón para ello. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Es obvio que tu lenguaje tampoco es el pacifista.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

― ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?―pregunté mezclada mientras removía mi obscura cabellera.

― Creo que debes saber que existen varios pasajes para entrar en una persona. Es indiscutible que del modo ameno no es tu fuerte. Pero, ¿alguna vez te has altercado si la manera en que abusas de los demás es la única forma que tienes de acercarte un poco a ellos?

De acuerdo. Es lo más estúpido que me han dicho, y como si el aire explotara de mi cuerpo, expresé una sonora carcajada.

― ¡Realmente eres una idiota!―exclamé aun riéndome en sus narices.

― Seré lo que quieras―Tori expresó molesta―, pero tú eres la única idiota que le echa la culpa a los demás de ser como es, ¡cuando en realidad es toda tuya!

Paré todo ruido disonante de mi cuerpo y la miré seria.

― Entonces tú también lo eres. Retribuyes a la gente sólo para hacer ver lo "perfecta" que eres―formulé firmemente―, llegaste a estropear todo.

― Ahí está de nuevo. Me culpas, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así?

― Estás comenzando, a fastidiarme―comenté mirándola de mala muerte. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de ambas. El frío comenzaba a ser un tanto pesado, cosa que llamó rápidamente mi atención.

¿Desde cuándo mi propio iceberg había iniciado a ser una cosa de mi desagrado?

La afonía de la chica que estaba enfrente de mí era todo un misterio. ¿A qué se debía su mudez? ¿Se había cansado de reñir? Eso debía ser.

― De cualquier forma, no veo claramente tu interés―dije rompiendo aquel silencio.

― Eso debería decirlo yo―dijo normalmente―, te has puesto una camiseta bastante reveladora. Deberías poner quietas tus ideas, porque es más que razonable el hecho de que muy dentro de ti esperas ser encontrada, pero te cierras sin siquiera intentarlo… eres bastante complicada, incluso para ti misma.

― ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

Ella me miró de pies a cabeza y después agachó su mirada.

_Esta niña realmente es una doble cara._

― Tú sigues buscando mis defectos, te burlas y esperas un error. Te asombras cuando algo cae en tus hombros pero lo que quieres no es otra cosa más que amor. Te lo dije Jade, existen varios caminos para entrar en una persona, tu sola me mostraste cómo hacerlo, es por eso que estoy aquí… quizás no es el mejor de todos, pero nuestra cercanía crece de una manera _diferente._

Mi estómago era una revoltura enorme que amenazaba con hacerme vomitar. ¡Era ella mi juguete! Pero ya no me temía… lo sabía, pero entonces….

¿A que estábamos jugando?

La niebla no me permite poner mis pensamientos quietos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Sin querer la pusiste en un puesto tan importante como para compararla contigo misma. _

― ¿Acaso… val-vales tanto?― tartamudee escondiendo mi semblante entre mis gélidas manos.

* * *

Bueno, respondo sus reviews x3

**Nunzio: **Un placer leer tu review, muchas gracias por comentar. sinceramente lo agradezco muchísimo c: y lo se, de alguna forma siempre quise ver una conversación un poco madura entre ellas xD o bueno, algo más profundo quiero decir.

**Marilin: **Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario. y al parecer pusiste muchos hahahaha siempre es un gusto leer un comentario tuyo *w* espero que este tambien te agrade. un saludo especial. ñam~

**Suerte: - **es lo que necesito hahaha, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este tambien te guste. Saludos!.

Sin más me despido. Cualquier comentario y sugerencia es bienvenida.


	5. Confusión

**Hola! jaja yo de nuevo, bueno, este capítulo es más largo por varias razones, ya casi llega al final y bueno, creo que es bueno escribir capitulos mas largos, la otra es porque quiero hacer una historia que espero que sea de su agrado y será con capitulos largos así que quiero acostumbrarme a ello jeje bueno sin más les dejo el capitulo! ah por cierto, el capitulo hace referencia al capítulo de "Tori y Jade tendrán una cita" que creo que es la perla del collar Jori.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

**#04 Confusión**

Quema, enciende, arde y calcina.

Mi piel reacciona temerosa al roce violento de tu cuerpo, por el sinfín de emociones que alteran cada partícula que la conforma. Una fuerza que ejerce presión y me encierra dentro de un lugar al cual regularmente eh visitado en los últimos meses. Eh tratado de evitarlo a toda costa, pero nada resulta ser efectivo.

Tu voz es un inofensivo ingrediente que se mezcla entre mis pensamientos a la hora de dormir. La sensación áspera no desaparece por mucho que intente ignorarla. Y aquí me encuentro, dentro de mi habitación envuelta en un trance con la mirada fija en el techo, no es hasta que el despertador detona estridente que mi mente reacciona, y mis labios inesperadamente exhalan la pesadez en la que estoy sumergida.

Giro mi rostro algo rápido, e instantáneamente, un mal estar comienza a caminar por mi cuello. Estaba entumecido. Indudablemente se debería a la mala posición y al cansancio. Después dirijo una de mis manos hacia el aparato que sigue sonando y violentamente lo golpeo logrando cesar tan molesta melodía. Su pantalla marcaba en números rojos las siete con quince minutos, bastante exacto y nauseabundo.

Con dificultad logré incorporarme para iniciar mi recorrido habitual, el cual consistía en una rápida ducha con agua fría para adormecer la fatiga, seguida de escoger la vestimenta adecuada para el tiempo que ocurría a finales de octubre; y, finalmente, tomar algo de fruta de la cocina.

―Buenos días Jadelyn―gesticuló mi padre escépticamente sin despegar la vista del periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa.

― ¿Dónde está mamá?―pregunté evitando replicar su saludo.

―Debe estar preparando a tu hermano para ir a la escuela―dijo con tono desabrido―, ¿tú ya te vas?―prosiguió alzando su rostro.

―Sí.

Me dedicó una mueca de disgusto y retornó a su actividad. Sin error a equivocarme aquel gesto probablemente se debía a que jamás cambiaría mi imagen ni mi forma de ser, y tenía la razón.

_Al menos eso me brindaba algún sentimiento por parte de él, aunque fuera el que no deseara._

Transité a la salida cruzándola con dirección hacia mi auto, era cierto que odiaba conducir de día, pero también aborrecía caminar sin necesidad aparente. El camino fue tranquilo acompañado con un poco de ópera de algún disco viejo que encontré mientras me acomodaba dentro del vehículo, incluso la voz de la vocalista me remontaba a mis memoriales días de pre-adolescencia prescrita. No tarde demasiado en llegar al denso edificio con letras plateadas que informaban al consorcio sobre su razón pública y social, y a mí de haber llegado a mi destino.

A paso moderado me dirigí a mi casillero tomando algunos libros que necesitaría para atender mis clases más tarde, y abulté mi bolsa en el proceso tomando algunas otras cosas más que había dejado el día anterior. Después algo irónico hizo clic en mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que había olvidado coger la fruta de la cocina mientras estuve en casa.

―_Definitivamente, algo mal anda conmigo__―_pensé que al tiempo una ligera sonrisa se apoderaba de mi boca.

Caminé con rumbo a mi primera clase y a decir verdad, consideré extraño el hecho de no haber visto alguna cara conocida durante el proceso, ya que por lo general Cat o incluso Beck siempre se encontraban merodeando cerca de las casillas para estudiantes. Bueno, en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo me decía que no sería un buen día.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta mi ceño se frunció y mis labios se abrieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

― ¿Es en serio?―pregunté a la chica latina que al parecer no se había percatado que estaba sentada en _mi _asiento.

Parecía que había hablado con el resto de la clase, ya que la gran mayoría había volteado a verme.

Y sólo en aquella situación, me di cuenta de que había sido la última en llegar.

― ¿Qué?―cuestionó ella con confusión.

― ¿Por qué está tu trasero en mi silla?―dije de mala gana apretando un poco el tirante de mi mochila.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que terminar así? Ella está en casi todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, como una fastidiosa goma de mascar que se había adherido de mala muerte a la suela de mi calzado.

―No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a mi trasero acerca de eso?―me dijo meneando sus caderas enfrente de mí en tono burlesco.

De acuerdo, existían dos posibles finales, uno, yo la patearía y ella caería de boca al suelo lo cual me brindaría una gran satisfacción ya que ese tipo de bromas estúpidas las consideraba de gente retrasada y, dos, simplemente lo ignoraría y seguiría con la discusión.

A decir verdad, mi mente ya tenía algunos meses que maquilaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, eso no era típico de mí, el analizarlas lo había considerado una contrariedad en mis tiempos de des afán y me había jurado nunca hacerlo. Pero… en este último tiempo, mis acciones se reprimían dejándome bastante confundida. Mis palabras salían como estrepitosas cuchillas, pero mis movimientos se cohibían.

Miré a ambas direcciones retomando una postura _extraña _a los ojos de cualquiera y después me incliné para decirle lo siguiente:

― ¡Fuera de mi lugar!―exclamé impaciente, lo único que quería era sentarme de una vez por todas.

Noté como hasta ella me miró de manera extraña y volvió a su postura inicial, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás ella esperaba que la agrediera físicamente… oh Vega, me has confirmado el hecho de que tal vez si seas una masoquista de primera.

―Sabes, no tenemos un lugar asignado en esta clase―dijo normalmente.

―Sí, podemos sentarnos en donde nosotros queramos―escuché decir a Robbie. Yo sólo le miré con una mirada de muerte, a lo que él rápidamente apartó su vista y pude notar claramente cómo se estremecía del miedo.

La conversación que siguió no me llevó a ninguna parte, la única respuesta negativa que obtuve, hizo que al menos tomara la silla en donde estaba Vega y la inclinara lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Después me senté en un lugar apartado mientras me tomaba un poco el cuello con ambas manos. El dolor me estaba comenzando a subir a la cabeza.

Sí, eso debió haber sido lo que convulsionó mi personalidad en esos momentos… o ¿no?

Mientras me perdía en mis ideas, Sikowitz entró al salón y comenzó a decir algo sobre dar malas noticias, ¿A quién le importaría dar una mala noticia a alguien y que no se la tomara _tan _mal? Por eso son malas ¿no?

― ¿Para qué?―comenté un tanto asqueada por el tema de la clase de hoy. Sólo recibí una mímica irónica por parte de él.

Tal vez si mi humor no fuera tan cambiante mis semblantes no se catalogarían como el de una persona con trastorno bipolar, ya bastante había tenido con los sucesos apenas ocurridos antes de su llegada y ¿ahora él también se burlaba de mí?

Me dejé caer con frustración intentando no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo él tampoco era una persona bastante cuerda en cuanto a sus facultades mentales.

El resto de la hora me fue increíblemente aburrida, no fue hasta que pronunció su nueva obra que mis sentidos volvieron a la tierra nuevamente.

― ¿Ya me toca ser la estrella?―pregunté en tono regular.

André rápidamente debatió el hecho de mi pregunta, sugiriendo que él debería ser el nuevo estelar. Dios… éste día realmente será un día bastante retórico y mi impotencia no me ayudaría a enfrentarlo apropiadamente.

― A ti quién te habla―dije abstracta ciñendo mi semblante.

Un diálogo rotundo vino después y antes; de que Sikowitz pusiera un poco de orden y callara algunas bocas.

Dicen por ahí que miles de sucesos ocurren con el único fin de unir a las masas, ya sea para bien o para mal, e indiscutiblemente el futuro no tiene límite ni el tacto para ello, y si, realmente el universo en aquel momento conspiró en mi contra poniéndome en una situación bastante incómoda y poco creíble…

― ¿Significa que yo seré su esposa?―cuestioné incrédula a la sola idea de pensar que _Vega, _sería mi pareja en aquel montaje.

_Esa sensación de nuevo_―dije en mis adentros concibiendo una revoltura en mi vientre.

Si tuviera que describir en una palabra como me siento sería _**Confundida**_.

Tras una serie de eventos terminé diciéndole a Vega lo disconforme que me sentía con respecto a ser su _esposa. _Lo cual consideré poco lógico, ¿por qué le expresé mi inconformismo? ¿Qué quería lograr con ello? ¿Qué se convenciera de que la aborrezco? ¿Qué supiera como me siento? ¿Pelear? ¿Intentar convencerme de algo que desconozco totalmente? ¿O… mi simple arrogancia?

O quizás… ¿saber su opinión acerca de que seamos las protagonistas de un matrimonio?...

No era la primera vez que Sikowitz nos ponía en una situación difícil, él sabía cuánto rivalizábamos, ¿entonces porque insistía en querer unirnos? Era cierto que Victoria había subido rápidamente de categoría en mis pensamientos, y a pesar de haberse liberado del miedo que le ejercía, en algunas ocasiones sentía un contacto íntimo bastante impertinente.

Como lo esperaba nuestra actuación apestaba dentro de sus ocho letras, lo que nos llevó a tener algunos problemas, además de sentir que Beck quería de alguna u otra forma hablar conmigo, ya que durante uno de nuestros ensayos, él tomó parte del vestuario propiciado para la ejecución de la obra y yo, yo sólo lo aparté.

Después de haber sido citada a Nozu, mis pensamientos empezaron a retorcerse, e innegablemente la duda me asaltó propiciando a mi imaginación un posible escenario, y oh sorpresa, estuve en lo correcto.

―Disfruten su cita―comentó el viejo amante de los cocos antes de salir de aquel restaurant.

A solas, con Vega, en un restaurant, en una _cita_. Indudablemente una combinación nauseabunda que por alguna extraña razón, me hacía querer vomitar.

La incomodidad hizo acto de presencia en tercera instancia durante los primeros minutos, aguantar las quemaduras durante los ensayos no había sido suficiente, ahora debía congeniar con su sola presencia y sin escapatoria.

Pero algo no marchaba bien para mi gusto, Victoria insistía en mantener alguna conversación, lo que me hizo pensar que para ella también aquello implicaba una tortura, ya que sus palabras eran simples monosílabos y ruidos inoportunos que alteraban mi bienestar mental.

Y bueno, ambas gruñimos en desconcierto cuando supimos la razón por las que nuestro maestro nos había citado en ese lugar.

Lo siguiente jamás lo esperé, ella pidiéndome que la elogiara en algún aspecto… Creí que yo era la del desorden mental, pero al parecer ella también lo estaba siendo.

―Me agrada cuando estás triste―dije inocentemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sólo suspiró exhausta virando su vista.

―De acuerdo vuelve a intentarlo, busca un poco dentro de tu retorcida alma, a ver si encuentras algo lindo que decirme―dijo ella mientras tomaba su vaso de té.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que me serenó de cierto modo. Decir algo lindo no era algo que hiciera regularmente, a menos que fuera a mi pareja y sólo algunas veces; dicha que sólo Beck había poseído en su tiempo ¿por qué ella me pedía algo como eso? Es como si hubiera tratado nuevamente con la Tori que sólo era una cachorra, mendigaba un poco de simpatía de mi parte.

Nunca entendí porque ella seguía relacionándose tan bien conmigo, y a decir verdad yo tampoco sabía porque al final de todo yo terminaba cediendo en algunas ocasiones, las cuales, la mayoría de las veces, siempre estábamos solas. O tal vez si lo sabía, aquello era simple curiosidad de probar su comportamiento.

Nuestras palabras esa noche parecían escogidas dentro de un mal chiste o una historia ficticia, en la cual un par de chicos sin cerebro se nos unieron después.

Aquí entre nos, sus palabras no fueron las más admirables y se veía que ella en cuanto a cumplidos era un desastre, pero aun así, escuchar que _admiraba _mi honestidad me puso a pensar durante un microsegundo si ella no lo era.

Algunas personas tienen diferentes significados para las diferentes cosas que suelen transcurrir durante su propia vida.

Para ellos fue una interpretación, pero para mí fue un acercamiento bastante introspectivo. El cantar junto a ella me hizo concebir un fuerte temblor que sacudió mis pensamientos nuevamente esa noche.

Y nuevamente me vi frente a ella.

_Algo no está bien_

_Algo está sucediendo y no tengo idea de qué es_

_Algo está quemando mis neuronas lentamente y sin piedad_

_El haberte dado tanto importancia terminó mezclándose con lo que no quería realmente_

_Sin darme cuenta me vi envuelta de ti… sin percatarme la puerta estaba abierta y estaba a punto de salir_

_¡No Jade! ¡No lo hagas!_

―Vega… ¡devuélveme mi paz!

* * *

Que les parecio? jajaja .w. espero que les haya gustado, ahora responderé sus reviews c:

**Nunzio: **Creo que ya lo hemos platicado por MP jajaja espero que este te agrade x3 lo espero realmente y muchas gracias por tus palabras!

**Marilin: **Muchas gracias hermosa, tu review es uno de los que mas espero c: y bueno, así mismo espero que este tambien te agrade y me den una opinion sobre si puedo escribir una historia más larga xD hahahahaa

**j.a.l.w: **No hay nada soso, muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero que este tambien te agrade.

Bueno sin más me despido, espero poder traerles la otra historia más adelante, la cual nombrare **Matrimonio del demonio **xD jajaja

Ja ne!


End file.
